hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction
The Pencil of Doom is a weapon introduced by hitlerrantsparodies. It's a pencil that, which, hit against the table, will cause something deadly and of great harm. It's one of the major superweapons of the Hitler Parodies, and one of the few that isn't a gun of some sort. The scene that's used for the Pencil of Doom is in the middle of the Original Bunker Scene, where Burgdorf rapidly talks to Hitler about how his rant against the generals are outrageous, but Hitler claims the generals are the scum of the German people, then throws the pencils against the map in anger. In the Pencil of Doom segments, it's edited so that Burgdorf tells Hitler not to throw the pencil, but he says he will and aims at his target. In other parodies not made by hitlerrantsparodies, it's used as a major superweapon for Hitler to use against his enemies. In other circumstances, however, he uses them against his own allies, especially Burgdorf, when something goes wrong. A running gag in some parodies is how Fegelein or Himmler try to steal or break the Pencil of Doom to use in their antics. The Pencil of Doom was supposedly broken by Hitler himself after being upset by something Speer said to him. Fegelein had the audacity to film this mishap, along with a scene of Hitler 'crying over his broken pencil'. There's also a separate pencil called the Pencil of Mass Destruction, where it can cause considerably more damage; so destructive it can destroy the entire world. Sometimes, it's conjoined with the Pencil of Doom, so its title is the Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction. Other Superweapons Based on the Pencil of Doom *'Fegelein's Fist of Mass Destruction'--Created by Benad361. Similar effects to the Pencil of Doom, but caused by Fegelein hitting his fist against his palm in the scene where he debates with the generals. It's sometimes dubbed the "Fegel-fist". *'Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon--'''Created by WonkyTonkBotty. Similar, but caused by Burgdorf shooting his gun at Fritzsche when Goebbels is ranting and Fritzche tries to surrender to Chuikov. One of the most, if not THE most powerful superweapon of any Downfall character, as it destroys part of the Solar System and several huge structures in every episode, and even caused The Big Crunch in the third episode. *'Goebbels' Pencil of Rantmageddon--'Created by FuhrerFegelein. A much lesser known weapon, it is used by Goebbels to make his target rant in anger. Compared with the others, it doesn't cause massive destruction; as a result, it isn't used much. *'Grawitz's Foot Stomp of Doom'''--Created by wilmolfc. Similar, but involves Grawitz stomping his foot before he leaves. *'﻿Tukhachevsky's Fork of Pwnage'--In Benad361's Stalin Parodies, Tukhachevesky creates a superweapon of similar, even greater power, than the Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction or the Fist of Mass Destruction. Visually, It's only featured in one parody so far, however, it is also extensively used in "Hitler, Stalin and Others are Trapped in a Wooden Box" (by Benad361) where it can be heard being used inside the box. *'Burgdorf's Rant of Love--'''A much lesser known weapon, created by DeltaForce62. It is used by Burgdorf to make his target rant in love. Like the Pencil of Rantmageddon, it isn't used much because it only makes somebody rant. This is the only weapon that involves vocals rather than a weapon. *'Hitler's Fegelein of Doom'''--From the end of the Hitler Reviews Scene, where Hitler shouts "Fegelein!" a few times to Günsche. Everytime Hitler says "Fegelein!", something should happen. Unfortunately, this weapon doesn't work. Appeared first in a parody by Steven1991. *'Gaddafi's Fist of Doom and Mass Destruction'--Created by gagislobista. Similar, but involves Gaddafi hitting his fist against the podium. He claimes it's more powerful than the Pencil of Doom. Because this is a fist, it could be more powerful than Fegelein's Fist of Mass Destruction. *'Gunsche's Knock of Doom'--Created by Benad361, but only referred to in "Hitler, Stalin, and Other's are Trapped in a Wooden Box". Similar, but involves Günsche knocking on the door. *'Fegelein's Fist of Love'--A more powerful weapon, created by Deltaforce62, similar to the Rant of Love, but a lot more powerful due to Burgdorf's regeneration process to rant again for love, Fegelein is their backup weapon. *'The Ark of the Covenant--'''not created by any Unterganger, not even by Steven Spielberg, even he was the writer and director of Raiders of the Lost Ark. The legend of the Ark goes more than 1000 years old. It was, however, used as a weapon in parody by Steven1991. Because the Ark actually represents the power of God, no weapon can beat it. Not even Hitler’s pencil of Doom or Fegelein’s super invention weapons can beat it. *'Högl's MP40 of Total Annihilation'''--Created by WonkyTonkBotty. Its damage rate was nearly the same as the Pencil of Mass Destruction and the Pistol of Armageddon. Other Forms of Weapon The Gaddafi-cobra, a pet snake owned by Gaddafi. Never visually seen so far, but heard attacking (Jodl) in Benad361's popular parody: "Hitler, Stalin and Others are Trapped in a Wooden Box". Category:Weapons